The invention generally relates to fishing rod support structures, and particularly to such structures as are useful to support the rod when not in use.
A wide variety of support structures are presently known which are useful for the support of fishing rods in storage on sea going vessels such as deep sea fishing boats and the like. Such structures may comprise elaborate racks employing locking mechanisms having a multitude of moving parts, and are often fabricated from materials such as metals and woods which are more complex to manufacture and which require extensive treatment with protective materials to withstand the prolonged exposure to a saline atmosphere. Also, many of the known support structures, particularly those designed to provide overhead support, are unreliable with the result that the rods or poles often dislodge and drop when the boat is in motion.